Fooling Around One Shot
by InMyVeins
Summary: Callie is recruited by the kids in Peds, to help them save Arizona from the Evil Doctor.


Callie's eyes glanced up at the clock ticking away slowly before her.

'4 more hours to go' she silently told herself. Picking up a nearby pen she began fiddling with it, twirling it around slowly in her fingers, studying every angle of it, perusing it as though it were an item of significant importance.

The hospital was unusually quiet today. Not a patient or even a doctor in sight.

A loud bang brought Callie back to reality as she lifted her head and watched various other pieces of medical equipment clatter to the ground. The clumsy Intern who was responsible for the commotion swore under his breath before frantically trying to clean up.

Despite it being a painfully slow day Callie had yet to see her gorgeous girlfriend and was starting to miss those sparkling blue eyes and killer dimples. Images of the Blonde engulfed Callie's thoughts making her smile uncontrollably, and before she knew it she was standing in an elevator on her way to the Ped's wing. It was like gravity, pulling her in. Only one thing occupied her mind.

As she pushed open the door a young girl came running up to her. "Dr. Torres!" She squealed in a high pitched voice. "You have to help us!"

Fearing something was seriously wrong Callie stopped in her tracks; kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl she asked "What's wrong? What's happened?" Her voice was full of concern.

"You have to help us! The Evil Doctor has kidnapped Arizona!" The girl squealed again, she tugged at Callie's sleeve, feebly trying to get her to follow. "C'mon!"

Callie laughed. Seen as how it was a slow day she decided to play along as she followed the young girl further and further down the corridor, leaving the real world behind and entering the unknown.

The young girl identified herself as Hayley; she was the leader of the 'Heroes'. They were a small cluster of children sworn to protect the innocent and defeat The Evil Doctor. The 'Heroes' had established a secret hideout in the play room, which Callie soon found out, was a cleverly engineered fort built out of foam blocks.

Callie managed to crawl inside and was surprised to find Karev, crammed in the corner of the hideout.

"This is Alex; he's our super secret spy." Hayley whispered to Callie as the other children cautiously climbed inside the fort.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Callie smiled as she continued to play along with the Children's game.

Another kid poked his head in through the entrance to the hideout before disappearing again. "In here!" He whispered loudly before fully climbing inside.

"There is no way I'm crawling in there!" A familiar deep voice called back.

Callie stuck her head out to find Mark. His hands thrust deep into his pockets as he stood sheepishly awaiting further instructions.

"Mark?"

"Callie?"

There was a brief silence as both of them wondered what the hell they were doing here, before Callie finally spoke again.

"Mark get in here!"

"I won't fit in there! I'm too big!"

Callie rolled her eyes before retreating back inside. She could hear a defeated Mark slump to his knees and sigh loudly. He'd been roped into this game, but she knew he wanted to play really. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Ok here's the plan." Hayley began. "Arizona has been kidnapped by The Evil Doctor and we need to rescue her!"

"Who's The Evil Doctor?" Callie asked.

Alex squirmed uncomfortably, trying to adjust himself and regain circulation back to his legs. "Dude, who do you think?" He shot back sarcastically.

Callie paused for a brief moment, before giving the obvious answer. "Yang?"

"Yang." Alex nodded.

Hayley shot them both angry glances for interrupting her before she continued. "Right, we need to prepare ourselves, we need to fight and defeat The Evil Doctor and save Arizona! Are you ready?"

The Children cheered and clapped, and Callie smiled as she thought of an awesome idea.

"Right men!" Owen Hunt's voice boomed over the general ambiance of the hospital. "Listen up!"

The Heroes all stood in a straight line facing Owen and Teddy, their eyes focused forward, like a troop of soldiers ready for battle.

Callie had decided it would be a fun idea to get Owen to give the kids basic army training, and Owen had dragged Teddy along as help. They were all rolling around on the floor, crawling on their bellies and making a lot of noise.

The image of Owen, Teddy and several small children all playing army, complete with black makeup under their eyes melted Callie's heart. She longed to do this with her own children one day, but wasn't going to push Arizona into anything. She'd lost her once and wasn't prepared to lose her again.

Callie had been so caught up in her thoughts she had failed to notice Cristina, Meredith and Lexie sneaking up on the heroes whilst they played.

"IT'S THE EVIL DOCTOR!" Hayley yelled as all the other children screamed and ran away in opposite directions leaving the adults stood in the playroom alone.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle to herself, and wondered if this was what Arizona did everyday, and if it was maybe she should contemplate switching specialities. They say laughter is the best medicine, and it was easy to see why.

"So where is Arizona?" Callie turned and asked.

Cristina laughed manically. "You have to find her!"

"Can you give me a clue?"

"God Torres you suck at this game, I'm the bad guy, I'm not supposed to just tell you where she is."

Callie rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to get anywhere here, she would just have to play along and hope that her favourite perky, blonde surgeon turns up at some point.

After wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity and after checking in nearly every on call room, closet, store room and patients room in the Ped's wing, Callie had near enough given in. She was at a loss for where Arizona could possibly be, and even contemplated checking a medical waste bag to see if she had been stuffed in there.

"Pssst… In here!" A soft voice whispered loudly. Callie's heart raced and a smile played across her lips. She had been thinking about Arizona for so long that she had convinced herself that the mysterious voice coming from behind the Nurses station must belong to Arizona.

She jumped behind the desk a victorious smile pasted on her face, but it didn't last very long. The soft voice actually belonged to Hayley. The whole gang of Children were sat bunched up in the corner trying to stay out of sight.

"Hey what are…" Callie's voice trailed off as her eyes landed on several super soaker guns which the kids were clinging onto to as though they were made of candy.

"We're ready to fight!" One small boy from the back said.

Callie knew she should probably stop them. Having water all over the place might cause serious health and safety issues, but on the other hand there was a huge part of her that wanted to see Cristina get blasted with a super soaker.

"She's coming!" Someone yelled, as the other heroes sprung into action, successfully ambushing The Evil Doctor and holding her at gunpoint.

Cristina held her hands above her head. "Shoot me and none of you get any pudding! Then you'll all lose!"

"Hey win or lose, Arizona ALWAYS gives us pudding!" Hayley yelled, prompting all the other children to cheer and open fire on Cristina, soaking her instantly. Callie could hardly contain herself and erupted into fits of laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" A stern voice said from behind, making them all stop in their tracks and slowly turn around. It was Arizona.

"Arizona?" Callie mumbled. "Where have you been hiding?"

Arizona's face turned from slight anger to confusion. "What? I've been in surgery."

Callie turned to face Cristina who was now dripping wet through and shivering. "O-Ok Blondie, this is the l-last time I'm looking after these little rugrats f-for you." She stammered, before walking off, her shoes squelching from the water as she did so.

The image of a very wet Cristina was too much for Arizona, she couldn't be serious for any longer. She burst out laughing, making all the children laugh too.

"So you really had nothing to do with all of this?" Callie asked shocked that Cristina could orchestrate such a fun game.

"Nope, like I said I've been in surgery." Arizona smiled as she stood behind Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies close. They stood and watched the kids attack each other with the super soakers, jumping out of the way every now and again when a jet of water came their way.

"Shouldn't we stop them from wrecking the joint?" Callie asked.

"Nah, let them have their fun." Arizona replied simply as she planted a soft kiss on Callie's cheek.


End file.
